


Stargazer

by anavrin89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavrin89/pseuds/anavrin89
Summary: Sleepless nights, Sudden encounters, and Stargazing.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Stargazer

Oikawa didn’t normally have trouble sleeping. But as of late, he just  _ can’t _ . It had been going on for weeks until he finally decided to find a solution. He decided he would go for a walk and maybe sit down and look at the stars for a while. He put on his team jacket and walked out of the front door into the chilly midnight air. He didn’t know where he would walk to or where he would stop and go back home he just knew he needed to walk.

He walked for about an hour straight until he came across a field. It was empty and he didn’t have anyone to stop him so he hopped the fence and walked out to the middle. He stopped walking and closed his eyes to take a deep breath of the fresh air around him. He was standing there for a few minutes, completely unaware of the world around him, until his somber moment was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice. 

“Oikawa?” 

Oikawa’s eyes flew open and he whipped his head around to meet the owner of the voice. There, standing in front of him, was Ushijima Wakatoshi, his one, and only rival.

“Ew, what the hell, Ushiwaka. Are you stalking me?” he practically screamed.

“No, I just came outside,” Ushijima replied, unphased as ever.

“Oh, really then? So, you just conveniently ended up in the exact same field as me, in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter?” Oikawa sarcastically replied.

“No, I just came outside because I couldn’t sleep,” said Ushijima keeping the same tone as always.

“Then how the hell did we just miraculously run into each other?” Oikawa spat.

“Because I live here. This is my family’s farm.” 

His family’s  _ what _ .

Oikawa stood there with his mouth open for a minute wondering what the hell he did to deserve this. Not only was he trespassing, but he was trespassing on his rival’s property. He must’ve just been standing there, mouth slightly ajar, for a while because Ushijima suddenly spoke up. 

“If I may, I would like to ask: What are you doing here?” Ushijima inquired, slightly intrigued.

Oikawa could've sent a snarky comment his way about, no he  _ may not _ ask, but something in him made him answer respectfully.

“I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and ended up here. I’m sorry for trespassing” Oikawa said looking at the ground.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep either. That’s why I came out here as well. I was hoping the stars were out tonight so I could look at them, but it is too cloudy right now.” Ushijima said looking up at the night sky.

Funny, Oikawa came out here for the exact same reason. Before he could even register what he was doing to stop himself he asked

“Do you come out here often?” 

He started to regret it when Ushijima didn’t answer for a second but he was relieved when he said

“Yes, actually. I find most nights I can’t sleep at all. Especially, as of recently. How about you?”

“Do I come here often? No. But I also can’t seem to sleep either and was hoping a walk would help clear my mind maybe. I don’t know, I kinda just ended up here.” he said, slightly embarrassed.

Ushijima sat down and patted the ground next to him, motioning for Tooru to sit down. Maybe Toru was suddenly possessed because he actually sat down next to him. Tonight was a crazy night.

“Is there anything, in particular, keeping you up? Or do you just find you can’t sleep?” Ushijima asked, breaking the silence.

“I just can’t sleep. I don’t know why, I just can’t. Anything, in particular, keeping you up?” Oikawa asked

“Um, well, yeah. My anxiety.” Ushijima said sheepishly

“Your anxiety?”

“Yeah. Sometimes the meds I take help me sleep, but they don’t work most of the time. So I just come out here instead.” 

This was  _ new.  _ Oikawa never would’ve guessed Ushijima had anxiety. He always seemed so calm and composed, like under the surface there was the same as on the surface, but really there was a vast unexplored ocean, waiting for its mysteries to be discovered.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t even know. I guess I just never thought about that being a possibility.”

“It's okay. I manage most days and nights. And besides, if they had worked we wouldn’t have met like this. To be honest, I am glad we did.” 

He doesn’t know what it was, but something about what he said made his heart flutter. He felt like he had met Ushijima all over again, only this time he doesn’t see him as an obstacle, in his way. Instead, he sees him as a human, something he forgot that Ushijima was as well. He was staring at him for a minute again until Ushijima suddenly looked up at the sky and pointed.

“Look the stars are out again! And so is the moon!”

Oikawa looked up, and sure enough, there they were. The stars were scattered across the twilight with the moon shining pale beams down in the middle. It was beautiful, Tooru thought, and he laid back. He looked over and so had Ushijima with his arms rested behind his head.

“Did you know that a lot of the stars we see have already died,” Oikawa blurted,” Their light is only just now reaching us. So, millions of light-years away, that star has already withered away.”

“No, I didn’t know that. I guess we are both learning new things tonight.” Ushijima smiled turning his head to look at him.

He  _ smiled _ . It was ever so faint, but it was still clearly outlined on his face. Oikawa could’ve stared at that smile forever if time permitted. 

They sat in silence now, muttering to each other about little things every now and then. It felt so natural. It was weird though, too. Oikawa swore he would hate Ushijima for eternity, but here he is, laying down in a field on Ushijima’s farm, actually getting along with him.

Out of nowhere, Ushijima looked at Oikawa and said 

“You look stunning in the moonlight.” 

Oikawa turned to look at him but Ushijima turned his head away, cheeks flushed bright red. At the sight Oikawa let out a little giggle, followed by loud shrieking laughter. He couldn’t help himself, the thought was just too funny. He laughed so hard his insides hurt, his eyes had tears welled in them, and his throat had a slight ache.

He finished laughing and said in a mocking tone

“Bet you didn’t mean to say that out loud, huh?” throwing him into another laughing fit.

He was so preoccupied with laughing that he almost didn’t hear Ushijima say, in the softest voice possible for him,

“No, I didn’t. But I meant it. I think you are beautiful.” 

Tooru sat there, shocked. Ushijima was being totally sincere. This night was wild. 

Ushijima sat up, looked down at his watch, and said 

“It is 3 am and I am actually getting tired. Goodnight, Oikawa.” He stood up and started walking in the direction of his house but stopped when he heard

“Would you like to do this again tomorrow night?”

He turned around again and gave a small smile and said 

“I would love to. See you tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one after I had a sudden burst of inspiration when I was setting my alarm clock for 6:30 on the windowsill. I looked up and saw the stars for the first time in a few weeks and thought this idea would be cute. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
